teafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BRG
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiTea! Thanks for your edit to the Upton Tea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jackiespeel (Talk) 02:22, November 30, 2011 Catlist problem See my reply at your talk page on Metro Wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Dec 2011 7:02 PM Pacific Layouts Do whatever you think is suitable - my technical skills are limited. I did put a note on the tea article on WP itself about Teawiki - add to other such pages as you see fit, in case it brings in a few more contributors. Jackiespeel 22:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, Wikipedia may delete those posts as spam. — SpikeToronto 01:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ... and I'm running another wiki (and will probably 'do a bit of work' on a third). The companies (and types of tea) are the easiest pages to generate - but shall move on to historical and other aspects. Jackiespeel 10:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) What are your other wikis? Jackiespeel 16:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) If you want to link up the transport pages of London wiki and relevant sections of Metro wiki (or put in a signpost) please do so. Jackiespeel 17:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I am effectively the only person on LW - so presently much consists of minimalist articles (until I or 'the proverbial someone' get round to developing them). Jackiespeel 11:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps there could be cheese and sausage equivalents of List of tea-related quotations along with recipes of various kinds (and the same could be developed for other wikis). Jackiespeel 17:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thanks. How do I remove the 'redlinks' at the top of the template etc articles on the 'wanted pages' list? Jackiespeel 16:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Dormant wikis Sometimes 'a query' restarts activity - and might as well record that they exist before submitting a suggest that they be deleted. You are catching up on me with the points :) Jackiespeel 10:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks … … for this. You corrected the interwiki links before I could. I was on my iPad when I reverted earlier; it is not an ideal device for editing wikitext. Thanks again! — SpikeToronto 02:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Bruce, what do you think of adding company infoboxes to company articles here at WikiTea? If you look at w:c:admintools:Scentsy you can see one in use. Today, when new wikis are created, Wikia supplies a slew of default infoboxes, but there are none here at WikiTea. So, I imported two that might be useful: * Template:Infobox * Template:Infobox event They are usually used as a way to encapsulate the most important data from the larger wikiarticle in which they are contained. What do you think? — SpikeToronto 10:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Talkback: Template talk:Wikiamain P.S. If you want, you may remove any talkbacks in which you are no longer interested from your talkpage. It is quite customary, but also a personal choice. Just thought I’d let you know in case you were unaware. — SpikeToronto 05:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Template:CiteWP Hi Bruce. I created a separate documentation page for Template:CiteWP. When you have a moment, would you please review it to confirm that it is correct? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 13:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Categories When more of the Wanted pages list was cleared I was going to go for 'Category:Tea-related biographies' Jackiespeel 21:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I was waiting to see how many people were involved and whether there should be one or more groups. As you have come up with a category will use it. Jackiespeel 09:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Links Well, there are "wikilinks" and "wikialinks", both functional. Since on the Thai tea page, "wikilinks" beat the other by however many to two, I'd say that for consinstency they should all be rendered as "wikilinks". I don't really care about which spelling is used, but I care about it being consistent all over the wiki. Let me know which one we should prefer. MinorStoop 13:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :These are two different things!!!!! "Wikilink" links to Wikipedia, "Wikialink" to other Wikia wikis. If you had even clicked on one of the links to see what they did, you might understand the difference. -- BruceG (talk) 13:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You were right - I stand corrected. MinorStoop 13:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Future directions of WikiTea Hi Bruce! A discussion that may interest you has been started at WikiTea:To-do list (previously located at WikiTea talk:Community Portal#Developing the Wiki). Hope you’ll be able to participate. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Haven’t seen you around much Bruce. Hope all’s well. Congratulations on being named a Wikia Star! :) — SpikeToronto 03:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Main page Thanks for reverting it. My question on the person's talk page was in case it #was# an accident (it is easy enough to dislocate pages). Jackiespeel (talk) 21:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) As it is possible to 'confuse' tables and layouts by merely removing a space or symbol, or accidentally hitting the clear button rather than formatting, I was giving the person the benefit of the doubt. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Template website As it has been changed by an IP - does it still 'look right'? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :No. I reverted it. The person totally deleted its content! -- BruceG (talk) 19:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Shall I block (IP-pronoun)? :I don't know. He/she may never come back again. I'll leave that decision to you. -- BruceG (talk) 22:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) What should the situation be with AriZona Tea (given there is much that is not TW-orientated)? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I think the history of the company is worth keeping. It explains how they came to be an iced tea company from a start in another business. -- BruceG (talk) 22:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #2 — SpikeToronto 16:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC) You Me and Tea Can you sort out the link to the website please - I can call it up from elsewhere, but from TW it seems to have a problem. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:35, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Probably some of the other articles where the link has been changed from my 'The website is ...' will need changing likewise. 'We generally' should start the next flurry of activity on the wiki :) Jackiespeel (talk) 12:23, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Tidying up the wiki Should we do 'a general tidy up' of the wiki - minor tweaks, recategorisation and eg deciding upon Tikina? If so, how should we divide up the work? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :As you must be aware, I haven't been editing much here lately. (I had surgery a bit over 2 months ago, and another month plus in a rehabilitation house, so a lot of other things got put aside, and I'm trying to catch up on those.) So I'm not going to be able to do a lot. -- BruceG (talk) 03:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Get better soon. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:51, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. -- BruceG (talk) 23:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) China Famous Tea When you are in a position to do so if you could align the TeaWiki and WP pages as there is more detail on the latter (I can fix any redirects). Jackiespeel (talk) 15:14, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Done. -- BruceG (talk) 22:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks - I rarely do tables and they are easy to dislocate, especially as WP and Wikia seem to have slightly different set ups. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:24, January 23, 2016 (UTC)